


[One-shots] Overwatch.

by JustBadNews



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU!SoulMate, Curvy Reader, F/M, Romance, Will add more tags as it goes, cree likes em thicc change my mind, mix of oneshots and drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBadNews/pseuds/JustBadNews
Summary: One-shots, short stories, drabbles.





	1. [McCree x Curvy!F!Reader] Shape of you.

Jesse McCree was enchanted by her, there was absolutely no doubt about it. She appeared out of nowhere, good friends with Mercy and started working on the Secret files of Overwatch. Her skills and the information she got were more useful for Blackwatch than anything else, she discovered so much shit about people and imprisoned many. Apart from her intelligence, her sassy attitude was the best thing he could find in a woman. And then that voluptuous body. Girl had curves for days, curves that he wouldn’t mind exploring again and again.

The way she walked, confident and with a slight arrogance, the brow she lifted when someone said something stupid or when she was about to roast the living fuck outta them.

Those eyes. Those fucking amazing (e/c) eyes that had an unique sparkle, playful and mischievous, or the times when they were so intense focused on her work. By those times, she’d bit her lip while concentrating, specially when she went full ham on catching a motherfucker. The instant before catching them and the triumph after it. How her lips curved in a satisfied smile, her body relaxing while sitting down in her chair, looking at the people surrounding her, all mouth opened after she literally brought down a man just by facing a computer.

Jesse McCree was also lost, since he genuinely thought she hated him.

(Y/N) was having an iced coffee with her friend Mercy, while the second was drinking a hot cocoa pleasantly, sighing contemptly after each sip.

\- I always wonder how you can drink iced coffee even in winter. - the blonde woman said, giggling softly at her friend.

\- It’s delicious, what can I say? - the (h/c) shrugged, smiling at her friend after lifting her eyes from her tablet. She was off work for a few days and was just playing random games online.

\- As long as you don’t catch a cold. - Angela warned, yet she helf fondness in her eyes.

\- Yes, ma'am! - they both chuckled, observing how the door from the dinning hall opened and some people started to come in.

It was actually pretty late, around 10 PM, so many finished dinner and headed to sleep, yet few came back from a recent mission and were starving.

Ana came in first, followed by Rein, who was flexing and claiming that he took down half of the young enemies by himself.

\- I still have it! - he roared, laughing and filling the room with his pressence.

Torbjorn followed straight up, muttering nonsense about some changes he’d have to do to his turret. (Y/N) lifted a brow at him, seriously thinking that the man actually slept with the machine. Tracer zipped around, being as energetic as ever, encouraging Reinhardt to tell Ana how she took down many too.

Still with a brow lifted, her eyes locked with McCree’s eyes, who was the last to enter. He went in a mission with them, surprisingly, since Reyes always keeps him under his wing. His face was serious, cigar in his mouth, black attire a little dirtied up. He just stopped his step for a second while gazing at her (e/c) eyes then proceeded to walk towards Ana, as she sat down besides Mercy.

\- Hello, luvs! - Tracer zipped, sitting besides (Y/N) and grinning at the two women.

\- Welcome home, everybody! - Angela said animatedly, clapping her hands, smiling sweetly at all. - I hope none of you is wounded.

\- Not at all, Angela. - Ana reassured. Rein came with hot cocoa for her, which made her smile sweetly at him while grabbing the cup. - Thank you, habibi.

Everyone sat down while Rein started to tell them how the mission went. Torb’s sarcastic remarks made (Y/N) laugh everytime he’d interfere to make everyone look bad. The vibes were good in the spacious dinning room, while a certain cowboy just ate, observed and talked just enough to not act suspicious.

She felt someone’s eyes on her. Certain chocolate brown eyes that would follow every move. She didn’t understand why thought. McCree was like a puzzle for her. When she first came in the base, the first thing he did was flirt the fuck out of her without stop, even when she made it pretty clear his constant flirting annoyed her. He had times when he was silent, as if he wasn’t there, yet he still observed her. He would act hot, then cold. She prefered cold, honestly.

She knew that type of men. Charming, indeed. He didn’t always flirt but he had that sweet way of wording every phrase, his irresistible smile melting hearts whenever he passed. She wouldn’t get charmed, thought. Men like that broke her heart before. She’d still talk to him, obviously. He wasn’t her enemy number one, but when he’d pull up the flirting, she’d block him out. (Y/N) knew it was all false, an act to win people’s hearts. He won hers, sure, he was a gentleman and kind, but the over the top flirting just made her not want to talk to him. Also, she knew perfect men like him wouldn’t actually be into women like her. It hurt her sometimes. Not wanting to put too much thought in it, she forgot about the topic and left it slide in her distant memory. One gets used to it.

Little by little, everyone was leaving, Mercy included. Ana herself was feeling sleepy, talking about checking on Fareeha before going to bed, but stayed a little longer, eyes suspicious towards the cowboy.

\- So, Jesse, honey, why don’t you tell (Y/N) how you took down 6 of them in a row when Rein’s shield broke? - she put her chin in the palm of her hands and stared at him, old lady having a calculating smile on her face. The man just cleared his throat and looked at (Y/N) unsurely, she has been so cold towards him, he thought even talking would just annoy her more.

\- Wha’ can I say? Saw one of ‘em run around, screamin’ ta a door and I guess’d they’re in 'ere. - he shrugged his shoulders, lighting a cigar, sighing smoke after inhaling it - Boy didn’t know 'ey were surrounded 'n got 'em caugh.

\- Hm, that sounds like a stupid way to act of him… - the young woman muttered, appreciating that Jesse was acting normal, kinda.

\- If that boy had an idea, it would’ve died outta loneliness. - he muttered. For an enemy to do that was so stupid, Jesse just had to take advantage of the occasion.

Both the women started laughing hard at what McCree said and he just found himself staring at the beautiful woman in front of him. Ana was a beautiful lady too, but (Y/N) just brightened the room in his eyes. He could’ve sworn that everything went in slow motion, how her giggles filled his ears, seeing her shake her head amused, moving a lock of hair behind her ear, glacing at him.

The egyptian woman just smirked knowingly, sighing and thinking of her youth. It was obvious that some kind of tension was between them, specially from Jesse, but she had to know about (Y/N) herself. Mercy and her have had a few talks, yet none is sure.

\- So, (Y/N)! - Ana clapped her hands, motherly voice sweet - Is there a young man in your life right now? - sending a glace towards the man, she saw him tense, attention all drawn towards (Y/N), which had her brow rised at Ana confusedly.

\- Uhm, no, why do you ask? - she felt uncomfortable.

\- Oh, nothing, nothing, my dear, maybe I could act as a celestine and introduce you to some handsome men. - Ana giggled.

\- Oh, Ana, please, do not. I’m not interested. - the (h/c) woman said, shaking her head, smiling at her older friend.

\- Hmm… But are you interested in someone? - she pressed - You know, I always dreamed of being a cupid.

(Y/N) stopped to think. Well, honestly, she was interested in someone, but she decided to forget about that man and focus on herself.

\- Well… - she paused a little bit, looking down while sighing.

\- So there is someone!! - Ana clapped her hands joyfully, seeing a scowl on McCree’s face. He clenched his jaw, looking the other way while puffing out some smoke.

The cowboy was jealous and curious, and his chest had a pressure on it that was making him feel very unpleasant. He knew he was jealous, obviously, yet honestly he didn’t want to hear more of it. (Y/N) never showed any interest in him rather than friendly, and pushed him away bruskly when he tried to make any innocent move towards her. It was obviously not him.

\- Well, if ya 'xcuse me, ladies, Imma take my leave - he put a fake smile after getting up and tipping his hat, hiding his harsh eyes from the women. - Gotta leave women talk 'bout women business. - he chuckled to himself, in a rather sour way, and left.

The (h/c) woman just blinked at his retreating form, then locked eyes with Ana, surprised to find her seriously looking at her (e/c) eyes, deeply in thought.

\- Even a blind man can see he likes you, honey. - she sighed after a lot of staring, but proceeded to smile kindly at her. - Don’t tell me you didn’t notice how he looks at you, (Y/N).

Glupping, (Y/N) just shrugged and looked down, frowning a little.

\- Ana, I doubt he actually likes me. - she mumbled. The older just smiled, confirming her suspicion.

\- You hesitated when I asked you if you liked someone. - she stated, making the younger look at her as if she got caught. Realizing that, she anwered to her meekly.

\- I can’t say I don’t find him attractive… it’s just… - she waved her hand around, not finding her words. Ana waited patiently. - He acts like that to everyone and…

\- You don’t trust him?

\- I’ve been hurt before by men like him, Ana, I cannot trust him a bit. - she mumbled, still looking down. Her strong confident façade cracked for a bit showing an insecure woman afraid to love and be loved. The egyptian woman didn’t take a second to grab her hand and squeeze it.

\- I’ve known Jesse since he came here, recruited by Gabriel. - her mature voice was low and every word slow, as if she wanted (Y/N) to listen to each and every one of them and to understand them completely. - He is a good man, and with good intentions. He does say charming words, even to an old lady like me. - Ana smiled motherly at the thought of her actually adopted son. - He never actually flirts or acts like this towards any other women, my dear. I saw him stare at you, and I’m not the only one to notice he is infatuated by you. Deeply. I also saw you block him away, but, honey, you can’t fool this old woman, hmm!

A brow raised on (Y/N) face, waiting for Ana to continue, which she did.

\- Your eyes search for him, darling. You can’t lie to yourself. What scares you? - she gave her hand another squeeze, waiting for her response.

\- I don’t know… - she whispered. But she knew. She knew exactly what made her to not trust that man.

\- Do you not? - Ana whispered too, still waiting patiently. Seeing her bit her lip and try to retreat her hand, she sighed. - Whatever it is, don’t let it get to you. Just remember that his intentions are pure. His heart is made of gold even if you only see the charming exterior.

With that, the warmth of her hand left (Y/N)’s and she got up, preparing to leave.

\- Enjoy every moment of your life, my dear, because you don’t know if you will regret not giving it a try.

And with that, the sniper left her alone in the dinning room, ice coffee now had more water than coffee, since the ice melted, eyes confused looking towards the entrance, where Ana dissapeared throught. She always thought of Jesse’s flirting as something he did with every woman, since he started doing that with her from the moment she stepped into the OW headquarters. Honestly, now that she thinks about it, apart from some kind compliments towards Mercy, Ana and some other few women, he didn’t actually flirt with any of them, just showed them respect.

But doesn’t matter. It doesn’t. He could just fuck with her right now. That handsome man couldn’t desire someone like her. She was confident, yes, but only with her clothes on. 

Walking through the corridors towards her quarters, she just kept thinking and thinking. Was she actually for real? Jesse McCree wasn’t just fucking with her, but actually liked her? It was so surreal, it pained her to think that if she gets her hopes up, she’ll get them destroyed in a second.

With slow steps, she approached her bedroom, closed the door and drifted to sleep, althought sleep took some time to take over her that night. So much time that she actually gave up on trying, jumping off her bed and deciding to take a walk around the base.

Finding the shooting range, she told herself “why not?”. The Commander always told her she needed to learn some personal defense and how to handle a gun, but she never took the classes since it meant doing exercise, which actually she didn’t mind, but she minded the looks. Handling a gun was a better idea in her brain.

Stepping in, she was greeted by a robotic voice, Richart, the omnic working there and guarding the entrance.

\- Good evening, Miss (L/N). - he said, opening the screen of the database. - Here for practice?

After signing in for the practice, she stepped into the range, and looked around, finding it completely empty. Positioning herself in front of a booth, a simple pistol appeared in front of her eyes from a compartiment under the booth, sent by Richart.

Grabbing it, she felt the cold metal in her hand as she adjusted to the weight. The first time she grabbed a pistol it felt weird, having a weapon that could take a life in a milisecond in her hand. The sensation didn’t dissapear yet, honestly speaking.

Aiming at the target, she took a deep breath and prepared herself to press the trigger, a gunshot was heard, making her jump in place and accidentally press it without aiming. Bullet somehow hit much above the target and she just stared around.

Getting startled, she found Jesse McCree in the booth next to her, aiming for another shot at her target. She raised an eyebrow at him.

\- Uhm, excuse you? That’s my piece of paper, dude. - she said, actually offended.

Getting a shit eating grin from the cowboy, they both saw the piece of paper get close to them and see how it was hit in the middle of the red spot on the head. Meaning: Headshot. Meaning: Perfect shot. Meaning: He’s such a fucking show-off.

\- What are you doing here, stealing people’s paper and showing off skills? - she asked, putting down the pistol, crossing her arms while leaning on the booth.

He just shrugged, putting the Peacekeeper back in place as he took a step closer to her.

\- Couldn’t sleep. - he said, and it seemed unsure. - Gotta say, am surprised ta see ya here. - He was tempted to call her sugar, or anything. But he didn’t want to get a frown from her.

\- Yeah, well, I couldn’t sleep either. - And you’re the reason of it. She told herself, giving him a hard glare.

\- Want me to help you with that? - he asked, eyeing the pistol on the table. She looked towards it too and shrugged.

\- Sure, why not? I heard you’re one of the best shooters around here, and I could obviously use some help. - she giggled, pointing at the bullet that left a hole in the wall. It was because she got startled, but being completely honest to herself, she was trash.

McCree’s laugh was rich and calming, and she appreciated when he was like this towards her.

\- Turn around. - he ordered. - Grab the gun and get in position.

She did as he asked and waited. Hearing a tsk-tsk from him, she stiffened. Her position was wrong. What she didn’t expect was for him to place himself behind her and grab her hips, guiding her body in the position she should’ve been. One of his legs moved hers a little bit by placing it between hers, and he wrapped both of his arms around her to make her keep the pistol steady in her hands.

Overall, he was touching her everywhere, her back against his chest as he talked in her ear.

\- Take a deep breath and try to aim from this height, keep yet arms steady 'cause when you’ll shoot you’ll have a throwback, a slight one since the pistol is good for beginners. - he whispered.

She nodded but she could only think of how uncomfortable she felt. Well, having his body pressed against her felt amazing, he was irradiating warmth and it felt great, but she didn’t appreciate that he touched her hips, a place that she tried to hide so many times and now he knew what was underneath her large t-shirt. She didn’t like him having to circle her with his arms because she knew she was big and didn’t want him to feel it and be disgusted by it.

Her arms started shaking as his hands were on hers and she pressed the trigger, shooting somewhat near the head of the target, earning a well done whispered in her ear.

(Y/N) tried to look confident, always. She knew that she won’t get hurt if she’s confident, and if people don’t touch her, she’s going to be fine. But if a man that she’s interested in touches her, she doesn’t want to dissapoint. Yet she always feels like she does.

At this moment, she wasn’t sure if he was doing this on purpose, touching her, maybe this could be considered flirting, or just being a nice guy, but she wanted it to stop, yet she didn’t get to say anything because she felt Jesse separate himself from her.

Taking a deep breath, as if she was keeping it before now, she felt better, and aimed again to the target, looking at its head, gluping before getting ready to press the trigger. She stiffened in place when she felt him touch her hips again, adjusting her and leading her body on how it should be, and she started seeing blurry.

She didn’t want him touching her. Specially her hips. Damned society with perfect models with skinny hips, didn’t matter if they were skinny or curvy, big hips meant a no, no. Ex-boyfriends told her they preffered her without the hips, even her mother told her “if you’d lose a few pounds from the hips maybe some men would like you”.

And here he was, Jesse McCree was touching them and whispering in her ear.

Tembling, she put the pistol down and separated herself from him, swallowing hard and regaining the control she wanted to have. Adjusting her shirt so the form of her stomach couldn’t be seen, she looked at him with murderous eyes.

\- Never touch me again. - she whispered and passed by him, deciding to leave the shooting range. Now she won’t be able to step in there without remembering that, and it’ll always make her feel like crap.

\- Wha…? - Jesse managed to say as she was hurriedly leaving the shooting range, and he just stayed there. Couldn’t move from the place because at that moment he realized something but couldn’t press well on what. He actually needed to replay what happened in there again before going after her.

And he slowly replayed it all. Him touching her. Oh yeah, feeling her against him, he knew she felt a little awkward but he indeed tried to help, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy every second of it. Grabbing her hips and pressing her against him, separating her feet a little so she’d lean a little bit more into him (okay, he was guilty of that), wrapping his arms around her to guide her to aim better (okay, it wasn’t completely necessary but he always imagined how she’d feel in his arms and at least this was something similar). How she nodded stiffly when he whispered in her ear, breathing in her perfume. God, he was fucked in the brain.

She said “Never touch me again”. It felt like a pang in his heart but he replayed the moment in his head again. She looked down and adjusted her shirt, protecting herself from his touch. Was she disgusted? Was she ashamed?

In any means, he sprinted after her.

 

Getting back in her room, she actually was feeling a little humiliated. And ashamed of herself and her body. She actually didn’t want him to touch her and find out what’s under her clothes. It was something that she was dreading. Going to her tiny bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror, thanking gods for not having a full body mirror, before washing her face.

She could say she was okay with her body if that didn’t involve anyone else. She knew what others thought of it and it hurt her.

Just as she was slipping into her pyjamas, she heard a knock at her door. Already guessing who might be, she quickly changed and hesitated before opening it.

\- Yeah? - she asked, cringing at her own tone when it came out so icy and sharp.

\- Listen, (Y/N), just wanted ta say I’m sorry if I did anythin’ wrong, I’d like to chat with you if ya’d let me. - he said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

\- Uh, sure, come in… I guess… - she didn’t know if he wanted to go inside her room or go for a walk, but she was already in pyjamas so fuck the walk.

He took a step inside with hesitance, looking around with curiosity. The air between them was indeed very awkward, as McCree cleared his throat when (Y/N) closed the door behind him.

Opening the lights of the lamp of her nightstand, she sat on her bed as she pointed her desk chair as a seat for McCree to take. He nodded and followed the instructions like a good boy, legitimately not wanting to fuck up anything else.

And they just stared. For the longest time. Blinking at each other like two idiots.

\- Listen, sugar. - McCree finally got fed up while watching her squirm in place in an uncomfortable way, even more after hearing the pet name. But he didn’t want to be careful anymore. - I love you, and I know you look at me, and know ya want me, dollface, I don’t understand why ya push me away like I’m a sort of parasite.

Stunned, she didn’t expect that. Maybe an apology for what happened beforehand but not that.

\- And don’t think I don’t wanna touch you again because you felt amazing in my arms. Why won’t you give me a chance, sugar? Am I so bad? - he asked, running his hands over his face, letting his hat drop on the floor.

No words came from her, she actually didn’t know what to tell him. Seeing his pained face in front of her made her feel like absolute shit.

\- Am I that disgusting? - he asked, after missleading her face. He just put the most pitifull, hurt face while bending down to pick up his hat and stare at it. With a sigh, he got up and started walking towards the door.

Fastly, she grabbed his wrist to stop him, yet she still didn’t know what words to say. All she knew is that he shouldn’t have this idea of himself.

\- It’s… it’s not that, Jesse… - she bit her lip, looking at the floor.

\- Tell me what it is, sugar, I’d understand it… - he murmured, looking at her, waiting.

Letting go of his wrist, she just stared down and put weird faces, as if she really did try to find any words to tell him.

\- I… ugh… - she looked into his eyes and he saw her eyes tormented. - I don’t trust you. Why would you like me, Jesse? Me? Look at me… - she laughed and scoffed, brows furrowed while pointing at herself. After the incident from before, Jesse was suspecting it, but now that she actually asked that, he felt his heart ache. What was with this low idea of herself? (Y/N)? The confident woman seemed to hide all these feelings underneath.

\- How can you ask me that, doll? Did you look at yourself in the mirror recently? - he took a step closer to her. She whinced.

\- I’d rather not do that. - she whispered. The cowboy pressed his lips into a thin line as he looked at her, his heart aching more.

\- Well, darlin’, you’d see the woman I fell for. Beautiful… gorgeous… amazing smile… that takes no shit from anyone. Why would you ask that? - he tried to touch her but saw her take a step back. With a tired sigh, she just went to the bed and left herself fall on it.

\- I’ve met many like you before, Jesse… You’re so… So… - she waved her arms in front of her, searching for her words - Perfect. Why would you look at me when you could have anyone else that’s better? People would look at you with pity or disgust and ask themselves if I’m just a pity fuck. Like why is he with the fat chick? I’ve had enough with the looks. I’m so tired… - she murmured, looking at her hands that rested on her knees.

It was his time to stay silent in front of her, actually stunned at the confession.

\- You’re not bad, you’re not a parasite, you’re not disgusting. You just deserve better… - she sighed, her throat constricting with pain, barely being able to word a full sentence without cracking.

Hearing his steps get closer, she saw him collapse on his knees in front of her and put his hands on hers.

\- I ain’t gonna sit around and listen to the woman I love talk 'bout herself this way… - he said, lowly. He caressed her hand with his as he held eye contact with her beautiful, teary and exhausted (e/c) orbs. Her (h/c) locks falling in front of her face, as he started to move them away, behind her ear. - Tell me somethin’, sugar… - he saw her wince again. She really didn’t like the pet names, huh? Her silence made him continue. - Do you like me?

Seeing her open her mouth and close it, he still waited patiently for her to answer.

\- Does it matter…? - she finally managed to crack.

\- For me, it does. - he answered instantly. He eagerly waited for her to answer, and even if she didn’t like him, he’d still prove her how worthy and beautiful she was, if she let him in just as a friend.

Everything stopped working in his brain as he saw tears falling down her cheeks, silently, while she just stared at him, eyes dazed.

\- I… I don’t wanna get hurt again, Jesse… It’ll break me even more. - she whispered, taking the sleeve of her shirt to clean her tears but he reached them before her and whiped them away gently.

\- I’d never hurt you… ever… - she scoffed.

\- I head that before, trust me. - bitter and full of vemon, her voice dripped with past memories.

\- I’ll stay here to prove you wrong, (Y/N), again and again. I’ll stay here. Just tell me, do you like me? Do you-

\- I do, Jesse, I like you. - she didn’t look in his eyes, tho. She felt shame and didn’t know why.

\- That’s all I needed to hear from you to be the happiest man on the planet, (Y/N). - he got up from his kneeling prosition and lended her a hand to get up too. (Y/N) on the other hand just stared at it and at McCree with confusion. Slowly reaching for it, he gently pulled her up. - The first moment I laid my eyes on you, sugar, you blew ma head away. Remember seeing you laugh with Angela 'n I just stared like an idiot for the longest time.

Her eyes searched for his to see if there was any lie.

\- I want to touch you, darlin’, may I? - he hesitantly asked, making her feel bad for acting like that towards him.

She didn’t know if she wanted it, honestly. She could just let him touch her now and see the full her before later on, so she won’t get dissapointed. He saw something change in her eyes as they turned a little dull when she nodded. He glupped, touching her chin, slowly towards her cheek.

\- Cupcake, I gotta be honest with you… - There it goes, she told herself. - Never in my life I saw you as a pity fuck, I can’t even imagine how you came up with that. - he took a step closer to her, sneaking an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. (Y/N) stiffened in his arms but he didn’t let go. - Why would you care 'bout what people think of you when you’d be with me? Why would I care? All I’ll care 'bout is having you in my arms. And sugar, you’ve got curves, something that I love to no end. You’re stunning and you can’t even see that 'cause of some fucked up people. But I’m here to show you how gorgeous and sexy you are, and how little you should be ashamed of yer body. I’m a stubborn motherfucker, (Y/N), and now that ya told me you like me, I ain’t leavin’. - he grinned at her, getting a laugh from her. - That’s the sound I wanted to hear…

He just looked so dazed at her, she wanted to believe his words so hard but she knew it wasn’t easy. Words were just words, for her they didn’t work. Little did she know Jesse was 100% honest in what he said. He was a stubborn idiot, and he was willing to stay there a thousand years to prove her worth.

\- Tell me, cupcake, would ya give this cowboy a try? - he waited again, heart in his throat basically pumping like it was gonna explode.

\- Jesse, are you sure about this? I just don’t want to-

\- Honey. I’ve never wanted something this badly before. You’re the woman of my dreams and I’ll show you soon, if you give me a chance.

\- I… Yeah… Okay. - she answered, letting go of a weight she had on her shoulder. She did want to believe in him, trust him. (Y/N) knew it won’t be easy for her to open up her trust for him, and mainly because she didn’t want to get hurt, but something deep inside of her, and something deep inside McCree’s eyes and words told her to go for it. Go for it because it’s worth it.

She felt a pang of excitement and happiness when she saw the man in front of her actually smile and rest his forehead on hers, shortly after pulling her towards a long, bone-crushing hug. Her face was pressed against his chest as he rested his head above hers, letting her listen to his fast and loud heartbeat.

McCree had no words. Absolutely none. And he didn’t think he’d manage to say anything, even less when he felt her arms rest on his chest and lean into his embrace. He was about to cry right there out of bliss. He was still bothered that she’d have this poor ideas of herself, but man, Jesse had determination. Having her in his arms, knowing her past, he’d prove her. He’d show her. He’d love every inch of her. Because she deserved everything and more. He’d take things slow and wouldn’t mind a single second, all being more than worth it in his eyes when he’d imagine how she’ll let him love her the way he wanted to.

Just wait a little more, (Y/N), he was there for you, and damn, that stubborn motherfucker will do whatever it takes for the woman he loves.


	2. [Jack Morrison x F!Reader] True Gentleman.

Jack Morrison was a true gentleman. Every time she’d pass he’d greet her sweetly, throwing her that cute smirk of his, blue eyes shining as he held himself straight and proud. He’d open doors for her and once in the headquarters canteen, when Ana Amari invited her to sit down with them, he got up to help her adjust her chair while she sat down. [Y/N] didn’t miss the knowing, mischievous smile the older woman had on her face. Dinner that night was slightly awkward though, since the Commander always asked her questions, paying attention to every small detail she gave away from her past, asking more and more. Oh, don’t get her wrong, she enjoyed his company very much, but it seemed as if he ignored everyone there and it was just them. Telling her thoughts to Ana the next day gave her some relief, since none was bothered, but yet again, the sniper had this playful glint in her eyes.  
[Y/N] started to think she was in a cheesy cliché high-school love story when she started receiving a deep red rose in her locker everyday. No note, just the beautiful big flower placed perfectly inside on top of her training uniform. She mentally thanked herself for keeping that locker clean(-ish), although it made her feel unsettled that someone could open her locker easily.  
Of course, there was someone in her heart that she wished it was the one doing this, yet it looked so unlikely. Commander Morrison was a gentleman to her, yes, but what if it’s just that? Her girl friends started noticing her taking one rose a day out of her locker and rumors started to spread. Who was the mysterious man that was courting [Y/N] [L/N]?  
After 2 full weeks of getting roses in her locker, it happened, she recieved a letter asking her to meet at midnight by the West Entrance of the base, exactly where her favorite spot was: the beautiful gardens where she’d take walks late at night enjoying the sweet fragrance of the various flowers planted, beautiful tall trees above her and the view of the far away mountains to calm her down after a tough day. The anonymous man seemed to know.  
That night it took her some time to decide what to wear, excitement running through her veins as she picked her favorite casual outfit and sprinted out of her room towards her destination.  
Almost out of breath she got there, doors surprisingly opened this late without asking for any documentation. Stopping herself to take a deep breath, she then proceeded to walk slowly towards the center of what could be called a park when she spotted a silhouette. With each step she noticed more and more about that person, how their back were facing hers and how their short golden locks were shining under the moonlight.  
Was it…? Just when she realized it, he turned towards her, dressed casually yet elegant, a dark red rose in his hand as he yet again threw a breathtaking smile at her.  
\- [Y/N]…- his deep voice made her shiver. - I’ve been waiting for you. - Jack said as he closed the distance between them, gentle expression on his face, low voice, although a little nervous. - I’m glad you came.-


	3. [Gabriel Reyes x Reader] Cute.

Never in his lifetime he heard someone tell him that. Well, except from his mother. Blinking stupidly at the woman in front of him, he tilted his head to a side, earning a muffled giggle from her.  
\- Mind repeating that?- he asked, hearing McCree behind him trying to hold his laugher, probably hiding behind Genji.  
\- I said you have an adorable mustache. - she kept that shit eating grin on her face as he just, yet again, blinked stupidly. She literally just…?  
As McCree couldn’t hold his laugher any longer, he exploded in full hysterical almost crying on the floor laughing, making his superior’s patience to be thrown out the window.  
\- YOU TWO, GET THE FUCK BACK TO TRAINING! - he shouted at them, waiting for the two men to walk back to the training area. Turning his head slowly towards the woman, jaw clenched and slightly uncomfortable, he was so going to make her pay for that. - Do you know who you’re talking to, chica?

\- Gabriel Reyes, yes.

\- Do you actually know who I am?

\- I don’t care, I just came to check-up the computers. - she shrugged.

\- Listen here, muñeca, I’m gonna make some things clear for you-

\- You’re very adorable when you’re pissed. - Stunned, yet again, he opens his mouth to answer just to not be able to let anything out. - It’s cute.

Absolutely petrified in place, arms folded, he stared the longest at her and she did the same. Never in his life someone managed to leave him absolutely muted. Nor had the balls to tell him that to his face.

\- My mustache isn’t ‘cute’…- Finding his voice, he mumbled. And that moment he knew he lost the battle, if even there was one. Seeing that shit eating grin form again on her face made his heart beat faster, slight humiliation felt in the air as he could swear his cheeks were turning red.

\- Whatever you say, big boy. - she winked at him then happily turned towards the security room, already thinking how to make that clueless, embarrassed look appear on his face again. It was just too good.


	4. [Gabriel Reyes x F!Reader] AU!Soulmates.

It was blurry, yet her skin felt the heat as he caressed his hands over her hips and back, slowly moving towards her ass to grip it tightly, deepening the kiss with a moan as she shivered on top of him. He pushed her backside on his obvious boner as his tongue danced with hers, [Y/N] not hesitating to grind over his hips with her heat, earning a rough throaty moan from him.

He was stunning, dreamy caramel eyes locked on hers when they parted, panting and continuing to touch each other’s bodies with amazement. He stared into her eyes longingly, a small smile on his face, his nicely groomed facial hair only enhancing his strong bone structure. One warm hand of his stopped on her cheekbone, licking his lips still in daze.

She didn’t even know his name, yet she knew who he was. Biting her lips, she leaned again on him, pulling his hair so his throat was showing, instantly kissing, licking and biting it. His groans were a bliss for her ears. And it was like she wasn’t herself. It felt familiar. As if [Y/N] already did kiss that neck, tasted his skin, already felt like she knew his body and his reactions, excited to feel it again, knowing the nirvana he’d make her reach, feeling the love she had for him and if memories reached her in this dream, she remembered how he told her how much he loved her. But… She didn’t know his name. Yet, with all this, there was no control when the question wanted to leave her busy lips. And as they went lower over his body, surrendered to her, she heard herself chuckle and stop at his boxers, lifting her head to raise an eyebrow at his enchanted expression.  
\- I love seeing you like this…  
\- Don’t torture me, mi amor…- he groaned, a dazed smile was sent towards her as she laughed.  
\- Oh, we’ll have time for that some other time.- she kissed his hips, his body jerked slightly forward, looking forward for what was going to come. - Now I just want to taste you, love.  
The dream was fading as she lowered his boxers, taking a quick glance at the man throwing his head back, chest raising and falling in rapid breathing, moan leaving his lips. The last thing she felt was how she didn’t want it to end.

And she woke up frustrated, wet and excited. She had dreams about him before, how they’d go to dates, how they had a flirty argument, quick future memories of soulmates, just as the stories said, and the other person dreamed the same. You have an other half somewhere around the world, and the way destiny tells you who that person might be is by dreaming about them, about your future together. Sometimes future changes, you can always change it, but the person always remains. Your significant other. One thing she never dreamed was how they met, nor his name.  
At 5 a.m. already out of bed, [Y/N] woke up 2 hours before planned, yet she decided to take it slow, since in a few hours she’d have her first day at her new job. Taking a very long shower, very, very long, making her breakfast, her coffee and carefully picking what she’d wear, excitement never left her body. Maybe because she was about to head to the newly created organization to fight against terrorism around the world, Overwatch, and start her new test period to see if she’s fitting for the job, or maybe it was the dream. Or both. One thing that actually scared her was the fact that there is still little to nothing known about Overwatch, so she could prepare herself beforehand with some knowledge about the people there or their past missions.

Around 9 in the morning, after two hours by car from her apartment, where she got picked up, her destination could be finally seen. They took longer than expected but as she got informed on the phone, it was okay. It seemed, as the secretary was kind enough to tell her, that more people would wait for her, listing a few names rapidly, yet she didn’t recognize anyone.  
Finally getting out of the car, the Headquarters base took her breath away as her head lifted up to admire the tall building. It wasn’t even one of the main HQs, as she heard, but the closest go her home. Overall, still impressive.  
Getting greeted by having her doors opened, treated with all respect, like a business woman, she felt damn good every second. Being escorted to the elevator as the woman she talked on the phone accompanied her, excitedly talking about how the people [Y/N] was about to meet were all here, instead of only Ana Amari. Reaching the 34th floor, the lift stopped and opened its doors to a very well kept corridor, on one side just windows showing the outside of the city, the other side having doors leading who knows where. Well, maybe offices, she told herself sarcastically.  
As they passed one door then another and so on, her nervousness started to kick in, feeling as if it was more than a job interview. It obviously was since she already passed through that, today marking her first day of testing, but it was not that…  
Finally reaching door number 11, the elder secretary knocked twice before entering, her tablet in one hand and the other showing [Y/N] to come in. Wide toom, white walls and several people greeted her. It was a big office, on one side a part to sit down, big brown, expensive looking couches looked comfortable in front of a big TV and mini-bar. On the other side there were the people she would have to call bosses. The only person she knew about was Ana Amari, yet it was still so little. Recognizing her, she smiled and walked towards the group sitting at a meeting table, said woman getting up first to shake her hand, the others following instantly with smiles on their faces.  
\- It is a pleasure to finally meet you, ma'am.  
\- Oh, call me Ana. And I have to say the same, it’s nice to have you here.  
Her accent was thick, her face kind but stern. To her side, a shorter man appeared, introducing himself as Engineer Chief Lindholm. Meeting Reinhardt Wilheim, one of the last crusaders, was lovely, as his lively attitude made her smile and easen her nerves. Jack Morrison was a gentleman overall, but the surprise came when she made eye contact with the last person in the room.  
\- And [Y/N], this is Gabriel Reyes, our Strike Commander.  
Caramel eyes were widen at her direction. As if he stayed paralyzed for some time now. While a wave of warmth hit her as she repeated the name in her head, everything seemed as if it was put together in a puzzle. The dream where they went on a date, she now remembered how she called him Gabriel laughing. The dream where they had an argument, although the tension between them was clear, she now remembered growling his name under her breath. All the other dreams. All of them. [Y/N] now remembered how she said his name. Last night’s dream too…

Everyone stayed silent as Gabriel didn’t move to shake her hand, neither did she. Just blinking at each other and drinking of their appearance, nothing was about to stop her from admiring the tall man. Ana gasped as something inside her mind clicked and Jack took a step back. The only explanation to their reaction was…  
She didn’t bother to nod at Ana as she rushed everyone out of the office room, pushing Reinhardt as the man took more time to realize what was going on, yet when he did, he fangirled loudly.

As the click implying the door got shut, Gabriel finally woke up from the daze. And so did she.  
He took a couple of large, rushed steps towards her until they were separated by the length of an arm.  
\- I am Gabriel Reyes.- he said, cringing at himself as he realized Ana literally just introduced them.  
\- [Y/N] [N/N]…- she lifted her hand to shake his, used to the profesional air just moments ago, wanting to retreat it instantly with shame. She was meeting her soulmate and wanted to shake his hands. Amazing. Yet before [Y/N] could retreat her hand, he grabbed his and lifted it to his mouth, slowly kissing it while looking into her eyes, the same caramel eyes she dreamed about again and again were now studying her.  
As silence filled the thick atmosphere, both knew what they were yet none knew what to say.  
\- Is this real…? - muttering under her breath, Gabriel didn’t hesitate to let out a breathy chuckle and nod, still having her hand in his bigger one.  
\- I really hope it is.  
\- I…  
\- I dreamed with you last night. - he didn’t hesitate to say, a smirk on his appealing lips. And from her instant blush, the man knew she did the same.  
Looking anywhere but at him, [Y/N] felt very shy as those eyes studied her, very shy knowing they shared dreams.  
\- Yesterday I got asked to visit these headquarters…- Gabriel continued, lifting his hand to her cheek, his palm setting on it as his thumb caressed her cheekbone. So warm, so inviting, she tilted her blushing face to lean in the contact. - I felt I had to be here. I felt…- he muttered. A breathtaking grin, white pearly teeth made her giggle like a teenager as they both knew what he meant. Destiny had it’s own ways. - I’m so glad I took that plane.  
\- I’m glad you did too…- looking down, biting her lip, she wondered how did this feel so…  
\- Is something wrong, mi amor? - the way he said the petname that has always been repeated in their dreams made her shiver in place. Exactly the reaction he wanted.  
\- Isn’t it weird? How everything is going…? - the man blinked at her confused, his taller figure leaning a little as if he wanted to hear her better. With a laugh at her own dumbness, she continued. - I don’t know, this feels so…  
\- Natural.- with confidence, he finished for her, getting a nod of agreement from [Y/N]. - We lived this before, cariño. But in our dreams.  
\- I know, it’s still mind blowing.  
\- It sure is. Come.- he said, grabbing her hand so easily, as if done a million times until now, and leaded her to the door.  
\- Where are we…?  
\- To grab a drink.- he then stopped, turning to her like an excited child. - And to talk. I’d like to get to know you.  
Speechless for a second, doubt formed on her face, but when the same doubt appeared on his side, she felt like he misunderstood her attitude.  
\- Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to, but… Wasn’t I supposed to start work today?  
With a relieved laugh, Gabriel Reyes in all his cocky demeanor said - Don’t worry about that, mi amor, I’m the boss here.


End file.
